


Christmas Truce? 3

by terryreviews



Series: Christmas Truce? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Sirius tries to get Snape to come into the snow with him.





	Christmas Truce? 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling quite good about this one. This one I think will help me springboard into a longer story with more depth. For now, I hope you enjoy. Any feedback would be appreciated :)

Snape sat in his bedroom (off of the potion's classroom) at his personal desk reading a new book he'd picked up called “Revolutionary Potions: Improved Formulas for Classic Recipes”. The goal of said book was to give shortcuts to creating rather complicated potions, most of which Snape felt would delude the brews rather than improve. Though he'd have to test the potions himself to be certain. There were two days left in the break, and he fancied the remaining time to himself now that he'd caught up on all his back log of work and prepared his future lessons.

It was midday judging by the clock on the mantel of his small fireplace. The fire crackled contently doing its best to combat the cold. New Years two days away and with that, all of the _joys_ of educating. Though that thought brought him to the pen Black had given him, tucked into the top drawer of his personal desk, safe and sound in its box. What the hell was Black playing at? First the tea and cookies, using his name, and then a gift? Was he sick? Between the two of them, there were no good reasons for them to suddenly start a friendship. Sirius nearly got Snape killed, Snape tried to get Sirius' soul sucked out. Both were petty assaults that warranted no forgiveness from either side. And yet, twice now, Black had come to offer his company and a truce. _Why?_

There was a rap on his door.

“Come.” He placed his book on the desk face down. The door opened and in came Sirius Black, bundled in a thick, brown, muggle coat and jeans, hands behind his back.

Before Snape could react Sirius stated “We're snowed in.”

“And? Do you see a shovel in here Black?” Snape stiffened in his chair, the skin around his eyes tensing.

“Come out in the snow with me.” A big, doofy, smile plastered itself on Sirius's face.

Once again, the stupid git found a way to surprise him, “I'd rather stay inside.”

“I figured you say that,” Sirius brought his hands in front of himself and said, “think fast,” before hurling a black bundle at Snape's head. Which naturally landed square on his face.

“What the devil!” His shout muffled by fabric that he clawed at and eventually tore off his head.

“Black!” His nostrils flared and he prepared to reach for his wand on his desk.

“Do you like it?” Sirius asked, shoving his hands in his coat pockets, smile faltering into something more anxious.

Stunned, Snape looked down at the black mass. Taking it in his hands, he noticed how thick and soft it was, and with a sharp snap, unfurled a thick, long, robe.

On him, it would reach his ankles. The inside was lined with silvery fur and at the throat was a silver clasp with a clear jewel in the center.

Snape eyed Sirius who stood still in his doorway.

“Expensive?”

Sirius shook his head, long curly hair bouncy a little as he did. “Doesn't matter. Do you like it?”

Snape looked back down at the robe in his lap and secretly savored the feeling of the plush fabric on his hands. Truthfully, his own winter robe was _lacking_. Practical, but lacking, and he never cared enough to replace it with something _more_.

He turned his nose slightly upward, “it is...satisfactory.”

Sirius's body seemed to unclench and the smile once again eager and broad as if _satisfactory_ were the greatest word of validation.

“Put it on!”

“Do not order me around.” Snape spat, fingers bunched into the robe.

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” Sirius held up his hands in a placating gesture. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Severus, will you please put on the robe so I can see you in it?”

Snape blinked as this was the second time Black had used his first name, but his suspicion leaked through his reply.“I am not a dress dummy.”

“Of course not,” Sirius readily agreed, “but I want to make sure it fits.”

Severus debated whether it was worth his time to play along. The last two times, Black didn't leave much wiggle room to out right refuse. This time however...

Slowly, Snape rose from his seat and gave the robe a good shake out so as to make it more pliable. Unbuttoning the clasp at the throat, the robe was open enough for him to slip one, and then the other, arm through and tug the garment firmly over his shoulders. While his shirt was snug and covered his arms and neck completely, the little spots where the fur lining could brush the tops of his hands and the very edge of his jawline felt soft and warm.

Sirius moved from the door way and edged closer to the other. When he reached his hand out suddenly, Snape took a quick step back.

“Easy now,” Sirius soothed and went for Snape's throat, redoing the clasp. “There we are.” He took a step back and gave Snape a once over that _almost_ made him want to draw the robe tightly around himself.

“Very nice.”

A beat or two passed before Snape asked, “Why?”

“So you'll have something to wear when you come out in the snow with me.”

Snape sighed and fell back into his chair, “I never said I would go out in that god awful weather with you Black.”

“Sirius.”

Snape ignored that, “I'm not sure what game you are playing at...”

“Being nice to you is a game is it?”

“When it comes to _you._ ”

Sirius closed his eyes and inhaled. A second later he released it and reopened his eyes and shoved his hands back into his pockets, “well, if you won't come out with me, at least you won't freeze to death down here. Maybe consider transfiguring your fireplace or something. Make it bigger. I mean, I could see my breath all the way up to your room and even in here it is drafty as hell.”

“It's a dungeon, what do you expect?”

“Doesn't mean you have to freeze to death.”

“I'm quite content here Black.”

“Sirius, and I'm sure you are, but at least now you'll be comfortable.” Sirius gave a little smirk before turning on his heel and shutting the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
